The Legend
by QueenDollyDaydream
Summary: Legend says that before Narnia was created, a kingdom was ruled by a young maiden. Hundreds of years later, a dark time falls upon Peter and his family. In order to stay alive, they must set out on a journey to see if the legend is true or not.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hello my lovely readers!**

** I am back with a new story and when I mean new, I mean different. **

**This is an A/U and the Pevensies' will remain in Narnia (so there will be no Prince Caspian sequel). **

**Please review this story! Whether you like it or not, please let me know so I know whether to continue with it or not. Now, prepare for the journey of a life time filled with fear, desire, and the truth.**

**-QDD**


	2. The Legend

_Once upon a time there was a land called the Great Savannah. _

_The land was full of color, joy and sunshine. Every morning the birds would fly from their warm nests and fill the air with their songs. The wind would blow through the green grass, through the trees that were rich with fruit and over the clear bodies of water. _

_This beautiful land was ruled by a young girl. However, no one knows how she came about. She was the most beautiful in all the land with wavy brown hair that went to the middle of her back, dark green eyes and always wore a pure white sleeveless dress that went to her knees. She had the biggest heart and was always taking care of all the newborns, singing with the birds, swimming with the fish and would dance barefoot in the grass. She was dearly loved by everyone. _

_One day, she was walking though the forest when she came upon a lion. He was a mighty lion but she could sense he had a gentle soul. She approached the lion and stretched her arm out. The lion did not move as she continued to walk forward. When she was close enough, she placed her hand on the lion's nose. He nuzzled her hand with his nose, acknowledging that she was his friend. From that moment, the two worked side by side and she even helped this lion creating a place that we know as Narnia. She would watch over the lands making sure all the creatures were safe. _

_She lived a full and happy life until one day the White Witch took it all away. The White Witch cursed the lands and turned them into snowy covered grounds._

_Jadis captured the young girl trying to make her turn to her side for it was said that the young maiden possessed many powers beyond anyone. __The girl would never consider turning against Narnia nor the Great Savannah, the lands she loved so dearly. The witch became angry with her and set a curse upon her to which she would live forever as a hag. _

_The girl ran from the castle and hid in the trees, listening to the echo of the witch's evil laugh. Not wanting her kingdom to see her like that, she continued to run until she was far away from the lands and found herself in a dark forest. Not knowing where else to go, she sat down in the middle of the dark forest and began to cry. For years everyone mourned for she never returned. _

_Then, one day, a shadow followed the young girl through the dark forest. The girl became frightened and just when she was about to start running, a cloaked figure stepped out and blocked her path. The cloaked figure knew who the girl was and the girl knew who the cloaked figure was. The cloaked figure offered the girl a deal to which the girl took it. Even to this day, no one knows what deal was made. _

_It is said that the girl still watches over the lands and protects everyone and even if we do not know it, she is there._


	3. The Call

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

The Valiant Queen ran through the garden chasing after the tiger cub, her hands holding up the bottom of her soft green dress as to not get it dirty.

Today was just another typical lunch hour at Cair Paravel. High King Peter and his brother King Edmund were usually in meetings during lunch so they ate in their rooms. Queen Susan enjoyed sitting around with some servants, sipping tea and gossiping.

Queen Lucy continued to chase after the cub until they were out of breath. Lucy flopped down on the grass and began to scratch the young cub behind the ears.

"Want to play again?" the cub asked eagerly.

Lucy giggled at Brino's energy.

"Didn't we just sit down?" Lucy asked.

The young cub rested his ears on his head and tucked his tail between his legs.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Lucy picked Brino up and placed him in her lap.

"It's ok," she said. "I was just playing around. Of course I would love to play again."

Brino jumped up and began to shower the queen in many kisses. He jumped out of her lap and ran around waiting for Lucy to get up. Lucy wiped the slobber off of her cheek, got up and chased the cub around.

"Lucy," a soft voice whispered.

Lucy stopped running and turned around to see who was calling her.

"Lucy," the voice said again.

"I'm right here," she answered.

"Lucy," Brino said running to Lucy's side. "Are you ok?"

Lucy looked at the cub.

"Do you not hear that?" she questioned.

"No," Brino said.

"Lucy."

Lucy turned every which way trying to find the voice that was calling her; nothing. Lucy bent down and picked Brino up.

"Where are we going?" Brino asked curiously.

"I am not really sure," Lucy replied.

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she continued to walk around the garden until she found who was calling her. Just then, a breeze came from the trees.

"Lucy," it said.

Lucy turned to the right and began to walk towards the trees where the voice was coming from. Brino sensed that something wasn't right and pressed himself closer to his queen and growled.

"Shh," Lucy said.

Brino looked up her puzzled but nodded when Lucy gave him a reassuring smile. The two of them walked farther into the trees until everything became silent. There were no birds chirping, no wind rustling the leaves. The only sound was the sound of Lucy and Brino's breathing.

"What's going on?" Brino whispered.

"Lucy," the voice said again.

This time the voice was louder and Lucy was able to pinpoint right where it was coming from. She walked over to a fallen tree and placed her hand on it. Still. As Lucy continued to walk, she ran her hand over the tree and pressed Brino closer to her. Suddenly, Lucy came to a stop. There, in the middle of the forest, was a box. Lucy walked over to the box and caught her breath. It was a beautiful box. It was a dark wood with a bit of a red tint and outlined in black. There were no designs on the box but it was just as pretty.

"What is that?" Brino asked.

"I am not really sure," Lucy replied as she sat down on the grass next to the box.

Brino hopped out of Lucy's arms and circled the box.

"Should we open it?" Brino asked as he gently touched the box with his paw.

Lucy nibbled her bottom lip.

"I am not sure," she replied. "I mean, we do not know who it belongs to."

Brino walked over to Lucy and crawled back in her lap.

"But there is no one here," the cub said mischievously.

He did have a point. At the same time, Lucy wondered if the voice that was calling her had anything to do with this box.

"I guess," Lucy said as she reached for the box.

Once the box was in her hands, she brought it closer to her and Brino. Lucy took a deep breath before opening the box.

(xXx)

"Has any one seen Lucy?" Susan asked.

Lunch hour was over and Susan went to get Lucy from the garden so she could take Lucy to her reading lesson but Lucy wasn't there.

"She was in the garden last," a servant answered.

"I just came from the garden and she is not there," Susan said trying not to panic.

"Do not worry," the servant replied. "We will have someone go and look for her."

"Thank you," Susan said.

With that, the servant left and went to try and find Queen Lucy. Susan huffed softly to herself before walking up the stairs. Maybe, just maybe, Lucy was already in the library starting her lesson. Susan chuckled to herself as she thought about Lucy being the first one to her lesson but at the same time, Susan was praying to Aslan that Lucy was indeed in the library. After turning a few corners, Susan came upon the library. She walked in and her eyes scanned over the room; no one was there.

"Oh dear," Susan huffed. "Where could that girl be?"

Susan walked out of the library and went to Lucy's room. Once again, the room was empty. Susan tried not to panic and she walked into her room hoping that Lucy was waiting for her in her own room; empty.

"Your majesty," a servant called.

Susan whipped around and saw the same servant she had spoken to just a few minutes ago.

Susan noted the look that was on the servant's face; grave and sad. Susan tried to calm her breathing before talking.

"Is everything alright?" Susan asked worriedly.

The servant bowed his head.

"I am afraid not," he replied sadly.

Susan's face went white and for a moment her body went numb. Susan leaned her body against the wall for support and placed her hand to her forehead. What was she to do? Her sister was in trouble so of course Susan wanted to make sure she was alright but at the same time she had to go tell her brothers'. As if reading her mind, the servant spoke saying that the kings' already knew. Susan nodded her head in thanks and walked past the servant in a hurry to get to her sister. Susan turned a corner and walked into the healer's room. Susan stood in the doorway and took in the scene before her. Lucy was lying on the bed, pale and stiff. Her eyes were open and dark looking. Susan placed her hand over her mouth and sobbed. The healer looked up from Lucy and walked over to Susan.

"Let us talk out here," Moonvine suggested.

Susan nodded her head. Moonvine smiled and placed her hand on Susan's back, guiding her out into the hallway. As if on cue, Edmund and Peter came dashing from around the corner, terror eched on their handsome face's.

"What is it?" Edmund asked worriedly.

"What is wrong with her?" Peter asked just as worried.

"I was just about to explain to Queen Susan," Moonvine answered.

"No," a voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw Aslan standing in the hallway.

"I will explain."

Moonvine nodded and went back in the room to take care of Queen Lucy. Susan, Edmund and Peter followed Aslan into a room and sat down.

"Is she going to be alright?" Peter asked anxiously.

Aslan gave Peter a look of fear and hope.

"It is hard to tell," Aslan spoke calmly.

"What has happened?" Edmund asked.

Susan was still in shock from seeing her sister in the state and sat quietly in her chair.

"This will be hard to explain," Aslan said. "But even so it is important that you listen closely for I can only explain this once."

With that, all ears were on the Great Lion.

"Your sister," Aslan began, "has opened a very dangerous box."

Edmund, Peter and Susan gasped.

"What box?" Edmund asked.

"Where did it come from?" Peter asked.

"Listen and all questions will be answered," Aslan replied.

Once everyone was quite again, Aslan began speaking.

"While in the garden, a voice called to your sister and led her to a box. The box that your sister opened is very dangerous. It contains a dark spirit seeking something. Being that your sister opened it and more than likely did not know what the spirit wanted, she was cursed with a terrible illness. She will not get better until you find what the spirit wants."

"What does the spirit want?" Susan asked, speaking up for the first time.

Her voice was so quite it was almost a whisper but everyone heard her.

"Are any of you familiar with _The Legend_?" Aslan asked.

"Yes," Peter answered. "We all are. Mr. Tumnus told us the story a few years ago around the Christmas fire."

"That is what the spirit wants," Aslan said.

"But wait," Edmund asked puzzled. "Isn't the legend just that; a legend?"

"That is not for me to say," Aslan answered. "I wish I could help you more but I can not."

"So what do we need to do?" Susan asked.

Aslan looked at Susan and sighed.

"You need to find out if the story of the legend is true or not. If it is, you must bring her here. If she is not real, you must tell the spirit of your journey and your sister will be saved."

When Aslan was done speaking, he left the room leaving everyone to wonder what they were going to do about their sister. Peter ran his fingers through his hair. Edmund rested his face in his hands and Susan continued to sit in her chair with tears running down her face.

"What are we to do?" Susan whispered.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose before getting up in a rage.

"What we have to," Peter growled.

He stormed out of the room and went straight to his. He slammed the door and pounded his hands down on his desk. He paced back and forth running his fingers though his hair. Peter knew what he had to do. He knew that he must be the one to set out on the journey to find out if the legend was true or not. Peter knew that no matter what, he had to make sure that Lucy was going to make it.


End file.
